


Pokémon Panic

by AmazingRoni



Series: Foxfire Halloween! [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween prompt, Pokemon, foxfire universe, fun fact: gabriel and rose have the same cv!!, im a sucker for gabenath babs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingRoni/pseuds/AmazingRoni
Summary: Lily’s having a bit of trouble choosing costumes for her and Arianna. Aliss and Adrien are there to help, but get sucked into the costume-ageddon. (only rated teen for swearing)
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Foxfire Halloween! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971919
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Pokémon Panic

“So what’re you gonna be for Halloween?” 

Such a simple question sent the two girls into a panic. Between Lily’s indecisiveness and Arianna’s insistence on matching with Lily, the odds were not stacked in their favor. 

“I have nothing to wear!” Lily groaned, dropping her head against her desk. 

“You’re a _cosplayer_ , Lil, calm down.” 

“ _Wow_. Such a shocking observation, Adrien, I wouldn’t have known that otherwise.” 

“Mitama and her little sister? And then I could be Kanagi,” Aliss offered. 

“Nobody knows who Mitama and Mikage even are. 

“Oh my gosh, what if you two did a Celesgiri thing?” 

“No, nope, _no way_. Ari wants to match too. There is no way in _hell_ I am subjecting a five year old to Danganronpa.” 

Somehow Arianna took that as a cue to walk in. 

“Ari-Ari! Perfect timing, what do you want to be for Halloween?” Lily asked. 

“Dunno? What you and Aliss do!” 

Lily groaned. “I’m _never_ gonna choose in time.” 

Aliss and Adrien both narrowed in on Arianna’s Eevee plushie at the same time. 

“What about-” Adrien began. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Aliss grinned, looking at Lily. “What if… Ari here was an Eevee and we were Pokémon Trainers?” 

Arianna’s eyes lit up and Lily laughed. “Oh my gosh! That’s brilliant. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that beforehand!” 

“What about you two as Marnie and… what’s her default name, the female player from Sword and Shield?” Adrien added. 

“Gloria?” 

“ _Yes!_ Gloria!” 

Lily chuckled. “Is this just a ploy to get me to finish up Marnie?” 

“Maaaybe.” 

“Well then, you’ll have to be Piers.” 

“Oh no, what a tragedy,” he responded sarcastically. 

“This will work fantastically! That does mean Ari-Ari will have to stick with Aliss as her Eevee, unless she wants to go as a Morpeko.” 

“Nuh-uh. I want to be Eevee!” Arianna shouted. 

“Well then, I guess that settles that! C’mon, let’s go tell Dad. There’s no way that I’m making all of these costumes alone. Maybe we can even get him and Nath to be other Galar Gym Leaders! Melony and…” 

“Don’t you dare say Gordie.” 

“I won’t! I was kidding, anyways. I think Rose and Oleana would fit them _much_ better.” 

“Oh my god, Lily, _no_.” 

“Lily, yes,” Aliss responded. 

“No fair, you’re always on her side!” 

“C’mon, c’mon, let’s go! I want Mama and Papa to join us for the costumes!” Arianna squealed. 

The older three watched as Arianna rushed to Nathalie and Gabriel. 

“Oh, they’re fucked,” Aliss said. 

“Absolutely. Ari-Ari was taught puppy-dog eyes from _Adrien_. They don’t stand a chance.” 

“Don’t you mean _kitty-cat_ eyes?” Adrien joked, nudging Aliss with his elbow. 

Aliss rolled her eyes and Lily whacked him in the back of the head. “I hate you.” 

“You chose to join this family, Lil.” 

“And I don’t regret it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t even plan the “oh gabriel and rose share a cv” thing it juzt happened az i went. all i wanted waz to show some marnie/gloria appreciation and cute eevee bab.


End file.
